<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Finished by Flammenkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425569">Mission Finished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold'>Flammenkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mission always comes first. The Mission is finished. So Zolf will make everything else that had to come second before his priority now. Top of that list: Kissing Oscar Wilde silly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission Finished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's over. And Zolf numbly stared at the remnants of the last stronghold of what caused the infection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him Hamid and Azu were hugging, Cel was whooping and Carter and Barnes had dropped to the ground in exhaustion, Barnes' shirt open, relief on his face and Carter laughing like a madman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only ones quiet were Wilde and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Wilde sighed. "Mission finished, I'd say." His voice was still aloof and distant. Zolf blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mission finished, indeed," he echoed. The thought rattled around his brain a few more times and he looked over at Wilde, something dawning on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mission finished," he repeated and Wilde turned his head towards him, face still far too neutral. Something settled in his stomach and a smile broke over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mission fucking finished," he said again and grabbed Wilde by his coat lapels. Pulled him down into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mission comes first, the mission always came first, whatever his feelings were or whether Wilde reciprocated them never his main concern. But the mission was over now and so gods help him he would make everything else that always had to come second his priority now. Right on top of that list was kissing Wilde silly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde drew a bit away, just enough that he could talk, not far enough that Zolf couldn't feel his breath on his lips still. "Zolf-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mission finished," he interrupted Wilde, drilling the meaning of those words into his stubborn head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Wilde sighed and Zolf saw the hint of a warm smile before his lips were on Zolf's again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Below them the cheers briefly interrupted and picked up again. "Finally," Carter yelled. "Barnes you owe me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf kicked his arm, but didn't break his kiss with Wilde.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539017">Mission Finished [podfic]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads">KD reads (KDHeart)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>